


Support

by yoshi1442



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi1442/pseuds/yoshi1442
Summary: You're the summoner from the order of heroes and the voting gauntlets were wearing you down. It wasn't until a certain tsundere that made you bring back the light in you.





	Support

So many sleepless nights that I’ve felt like this… I swear it feels like I’ve lost count. Every night I’ve just wanted to cry but I can’t. Where was the warmth I have always wanted?

I was walking around the castle in the middle of the night due to yet another sleepless night. This time was the worst though. It was just after the most recent gauntlet too. Though both sides gave it their all and there were festivities for everyone, I just couldn’t shake off the feeling that I’m the one to blame. I sighed as I went out into the garden. The moonlight covered the patch that held my favorite flowers: roses. Just the representation of them reminded me of…. Them. I remember how my family sent my here for safety. I came to the Askr Kingdom with no remembrance of my past. But looking at these flowers, along with the prince and princess of the kingdom, the families from the generations… It all brought flowers to my eyes. I had never felt so alone in my entire life. I just couldn’t hold them back. I lied down on the nearby bench and cried with my arm over my eyes. To shut everyone out, to remember the scars of everything that has happened, to my own shattered heart. This was too much for a person like me to handle. 

“Just…. Stop….” I said through my tears. 

“Y/N?” said a familiar voice to my ears.

I forced my up to see the younger prince of Hoshido himself: Takumi. I still remained silent as I sat up. My heart was still broken. How could I face him now? I felt him sit next to me. I wanted to start a conversation but I couldn’t. 

“Sakura told me about how you’ve been having sleepless nights. I know how that feels.” Takumi started. “It’s exhausting and once you’re up you have issues falling back asleep.”

“Y-yeah…” was all I could say through my tears. It was faint, but it was something. 

“If you’re still looking back on what happened, don’t worry about it.” he said looking at me. 

I still remained silent as I let my tears flow again. Everything felt cold to me. That was…. Until I felt warmth for the first time in months. I looked up to see Takumi letting me rest my head on his shoulder and noticed he had his arms around me. 

“It’s ok to cry you know? It’s what makes us all human.” Takumi said with a smile. The moment he said that, my tears cascaded down. I couldn’t hold them back. Honestly it felt good. The moment I stopped, I opened my eyes and saw the moon in its full glory. It never really looked more beautiful. 

“Hey Y/N.” Takumi said. 

I sat up straight after such a tender moment. 

“Yeah?” I replied. 

 

“I need you to close your eyes for a second.” Takumi said. I did as he said I felt even more warmth flow through me but this time it was through my face. All the icy walls that have been frozen through time finally melted. I finally felt what it was like to have some support in my life. When we broke I was at a loss of words. I felt him put his hand on my right cheek and I held onto it. Sooner than I knew it, he put a small sunflower in my hair. 

“What’s this for?” I asked him

“A token of thanks from all of us.” He said to me as he got up. 

“Us?” I asked.

I got up to see both Hoshidan and Nohrian royal families in front of me. 

“Y-Y/N, thank you for everything you’ve done..” said Sakura as she came towards me. 

“We were getting lonely without our siblings, and you tried your hardest!” said Elise who came towards me as well. The both of them gave me hugs and yet I was still super confused.

“I may be the last one to stumble into here, but I heard from Anna that you helped me from another universe so i have that to thank you for.” Leo said.

“I guess I have to thank you as well Y/N~” said Camilla. “We did win after all and you helped my darling younger siblings.”

“You took care of Sakura while the rest of us were busy. You would always try to make her smile and laugh. We have to owe you for that.” said Hinoka

“So you see Y/N...:” Ryoma said

“It’s not about winning.” said Xander.

“It’s about the support you gave to us” said all the royals.

I finally realized what it was about. And for once, I finally got to smile. 

“Thank you….” I said. 

“Now promise us that you’ll continue to believe in us. I promise you, we’ll beat any one that stands in our way.” said Takumi.

“Of course!” I said. 

From then on, there were sunflowers in the garden next to the roses. Sharena started spending more time with me along with other heroes that have gathered. Because that’s what everyone needs to get through the day: Support.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I actually wrote this while I was super down and somehow this idea came to mind.


End file.
